


【哲漢圓】三人行

by wonlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonlife/pseuds/wonlife





	【哲漢圓】三人行

哲圓漢圓，哲漢是情侶，內容沒有不tag，有3p女裝情趣用品，人生最難莫過車，三觀可能不正，瞎寫&OOC是我的，勿上升真人，希望不會被罵XDDD

 

/

 

七年了。

 

我們對於彼此的存在並不是厭煩，如果真要說，更像是…

 

冷卻。

 

初熱戀時的激情像熊熊烈火，同居時則像緩慢悠長的火苗持續燃燒，七年過後的現在，成熟、習慣，只有親情的餘燼還帶著點點星火。

 

對於讓感情死灰復燃的這點，兩人存有共識，也因為對彼此還有感情，都不想輕易放手。

 

三人行。

 

三人行？

 

一顆小石子就能讓平靜的湖面泛出漣漪，可控制的未知因素應該也能讓我們重新連結。

 

能接受嗎？

 

聲線較低的男人語氣似是無可奈何，又像是決心放手一搏，"試試看吧。"

 

"那我讓Shua幫忙物色看看"

 

"嗯"

 

/

 

"名字叫全圓佑，21歲，X大三年級生，順榮的朋友"  
"前幾天合約書給他看過，今天回覆了想嘗試的意願，並要求先和你們見面"

 

"我跟勝哲討論一下"

 

"OK"

 

雖然是癱在沙發上，但兩人考慮的眼神再認真不過，沉默了一會兒，崔勝哲開口，"那孩子知道我們的情況嗎？"

 

"知道，合約書也看過了"

 

尹淨漢在資料袋裡翻翻找找，拿出幾張照片，"喏，給你，長相不錯，性格不差，順榮說了，他是自律的類型，噢…還有去年跟交往三年的初戀男友分手"

 

"那約個時間見面吧"

 

/

 

酒吧大廳裡流淌曖昧的氣息，Jazz的鼓點慵懶地敲擊著流連忘返者們，台上歌手低沉溫柔的嗓音輕輕拂過每個人的耳膜，他壓低帽沿，沉浸於歌曲之中。

 

"驚喜嗎？圓佑歌唱得挺不錯的，偶爾會麻煩他上台替個一兩首"

 

洪知秀端過兩人慣常喜愛的調酒，"他不太跟別人交流，最多就是跟知勳順榮聊聊天，你們也知道那倆孩子的性格，私生活太亂的人不來往"

 

兩人默默啜飲甜蜜而辛辣的調酒，邊聽洪知秀簡單將全圓佑做了個介紹。

 

一曲結束，洪知秀向台上人招招手，寬大的白色毛外套與牛仔褲包裹的纖細雙腿成了對比，全圓佑看見兩人時，眼睛帶著探究的神情微微睜大。

 

"初次見面，我是尹淨漢，他是崔勝哲"

 

"你們好，我是全圓佑"，摘下帽子抓了抓凌亂的黑髮，年輕的氣息毫不猶豫地盯著兩人。

 

"合約書的內容看懂了嗎？"，尹淨漢笑著推過一杯溫水給全圓佑。

 

"啊、謝謝…我想是作為生理以及心理上的第三者和你們一起生活，是嗎？"

 

"沒錯"，崔勝哲接過話，"在簽約之前先提醒你，只要不涉及犯罪，你要怎麼做都可以"

 

尹淨漢笑了笑，補充說明道，"另外，我們在成為couple前都是top，成了後是輪著來，大部分時候可能要麻煩你當bottom，介意嗎？"

 

"不介意"

 

"合約裡還有不懂的嗎？沒有的話簽完直接住到家裏來吧"

 

/

 

新鮮溫和的氣息悄悄侵入兩人的生活，一開始三人都挺矜持的，美其名曰剛認識彼此，其實更像是全圓佑單方在測試兩人的底線。

 

有時候他會故意窩在尹淨漢懷中睡覺，眼睛微瞇觀察崔勝哲，有時候跟崔勝哲出門約會，故意拍張感情看起來極好的照片傳給尹淨漢，周旋於他們之間。

 

更熟識彼此的性格後，全圓佑會輪著和兩人上床，偶爾也有三人一起的情況。

 

/

 

"唔…哥、哥…淨漢哥…上次不是說好要親彼此的？"，男孩伸出雙手摟住身上人的脖頸，如櫻瓣粉嫩、像是輕碰就能滴出水的唇微微噘起。

 

大門解鎖的聲音響起時也沒有一點停頓，兩人持續親吻，他們清楚的知道崔勝哲回來了。

 

第一次這麼做時，年紀稍長的男人好像有些嚇到，但也很快接受愛人與年輕的第三者在自己面前做愛的事實。

 

他選擇先和尹淨漢上床讓崔勝哲撞見也是有原因的，尹淨漢會演戲，能面不改色的對崔勝哲視若無睹。

 

吃醋了吧？

 

崔勝哲略微大力的拉開兩人，全圓佑眼神無辜，毫不在意地邀請他，"勝哲哥要一起嗎？"

 

語畢，還接受著尹淨漢的身體偏過去啃咬崔勝哲豐厚的雙唇，將他拉進原本只有兩人的活動。

 

到了現在，崔勝哲和尹淨漢都能在他和其中一人做時直接加入，哥哥們的感情似乎也越來越好，只是…他有點不確定這麼做是否正確，好像連自己都開始陷入這種微妙的迷霧之中。

 

 

/

 

他們新的共識是那孩子就像貓，愛撒嬌卻又不會太黏膩，分寸拿捏得剛好，總能勻出心神誘惑另一人，好似天生媚骨的柔軟身段、眼神總帶純真的笑意讓人忍不住沉迷。

 

全圓佑是個未知數，是連他自己都無法控制的X因子，他不只是讓湖面泛起漣漪的石頭，而是徹底擊碎冰層的鑽石，切斷他們的關係卻依舊閃耀而吸引人。

 

男孩的體力有時承受不了兩人輪流操弄，結束後沉沉睡去，安放好男孩的年長男人們拿出啤酒，就著孩子喜歡的鹽味洋芋片坐在陽台邊上賞月。

 

"呀、你喜歡他吧？"

 

"你也是吧？"

 

冰涼的液體在沉默下一點點流入喉中，尹淨漢放棄似的說了句，"嘖…計畫失敗"

 

"好歹我們還是在一起，雖然是靠他的關係"，崔勝哲語氣無奈地說。

 

"他能接受這種奇怪的方式嗎？"

 

"天知道…我們持續這種模式都快滿一年了，也沒聽他跟誰發過牢騷"

 

"不然試探看看？就像他當初做的那樣"

 

/

 

合約結束前的最後一個長假來臨，哥哥們決定三個人來一趟旅行，全圓佑猜想是兩人重燃情感的旅程，契約即將終止，本該高興的他心中卻有說不清道不明的複雜思緒，有點像是難過被拋下，又像是心裡產生了裂縫般空落落的。

 

即使如此，為了兩位年紀即將邁入大叔階段的哥哥，全圓佑網購幾樣情趣商品，打算到達後藉口消失，再想辦法把他們關在飯店裡，除去他來場大汗淋漓的性事應該能順利讓彆扭的兩人重修舊好。

 

所以陪哥哥們待在小酒吧暢飲結果先喝醉的那天，發現自己頭戴貓耳、後方被仔細地潤滑過塞入貓尾，所有不該用在自己身上的東西都用上的時候，他慌了。

 

脖子被戴上繁複優雅的黑色皮質頸鍊，垂墜在鎖骨上的金屬飾物冰冷尖銳，全身除卻他惡趣味買的女式薄紗睡衣跟棉料底褲外未著一絲一縷，房間裏沒有任何人，只有浴室裏嘩啦沖洗的水聲。

 

他將被子裹在身上，還來不及做出其他反應門就打開了，走出的卻是他再熟悉不過的兩人。

 

"哥？"

 

兩人從浴室出來的時候只看到全圓佑跌坐在地上，他顫顫巍巍地開口，"我…"

 

"地上涼"，崔勝哲拉起全圓佑，滑落的被單讓男孩在睡衣後的身體若隱若現。

 

"…我以為你們丟下我走了"

 

尹淨漢在他的額頭處親了一下，"圓佑這麼可愛，哥可不能隨便離開你"

 

捕捉到兩人玩味審視的眼神，再看看身上儼然要誘惑什麼人的情趣服裝，他可不要不識相地打擾他們培養感情，更不打算獻身留下不該有的念想，抓起被單就想往浴室溜去，"哥，我換個衣服"

 

崔勝哲擋在他面前摸了下貓耳，"是該換掉的，我們圓佑是小貓，但不是女孩子，漂亮睡衣不用，留下耳朵跟尾巴就夠了"

 

"啊？"

 

尹淨漢緊貼他身後，沿著大腿側邊勾起黑紗睡裙的一角，"哦…還以為我們圓佑喜歡穿小裙子才買的"

 

"不、不是…"

 

崔勝哲摸了摸他的頭，"雖然圓佑很聰明但反應也總是很慢啊，房間沒有其他人進的來，你覺得這些是誰幫你穿的？"

 

是誰全圓佑根本不需多想，他滿臉驚愕，"可是…我…這些是要給你們用的，不是…你們怎麼知道我行李裡有這些東西？"

 

尹淨漢懶洋洋地將下巴放在全圓佑的肩窩，"想偷偷買的東西拆完要銷毀包裝啊，那個袋子上可是用英文把內容物名字印得清清楚楚"

 

"還有件事，我們想要毀約"，崔勝哲輕輕啄吻男孩的臉頰。

 

全圓佑只呆呆說了句，"你們和好了嗎？"

 

"沒，因為你的關係算是徹底玩完了"

 

"我？"

 

"嗯，因為比起喜歡彼此我們更喜歡你"，尹淨漢輕描淡寫地吐出全圓佑無法理解的一句話。

 

"…什麼意思？"

 

"三個人一起"

 

"或徹底分道揚鑣"

 

哥哥們給的選擇總是這麼苛刻又幼稚，他喜歡尹淨漢的調皮溫柔，卻也喜歡著崔勝哲的穩重體貼。

 

同時愛上兩個人是可能的事嗎？  
反正到頭來都要離開的，全圓佑沒有針對可能性極小的事做過多思考，面臨這種突發狀況，一時之間思緒也只有空白一片。

 

"我…"

 

男人們對不必忍耐的事物都是沉不住氣的急性子，偏偏弟弟習慣緩慢地做每件事，害得他們總想動手幫忙。

 

接收大難題的全圓佑原地定格，思考總是開始就停不住，甚至讓他忘記自己身處何種境地。

 

應該不算趁人之危吧？

 

不過是抓準時機行動罷了。

 

如果全圓佑是小貓，崔勝哲就像是獅子，尹淨漢則是狐狸，美食就在面前，身為擅長捕獵的掠食者能不心動嗎？

 

胸前酥酥麻麻的感覺喚回全圓佑心神，崔勝哲透過衣料舔咬他的右胸口，薄紗細細地摩擦乳肉，使紅艷的點逐漸挺起。

 

當然左邊也沒被遺忘，男人的另一手從裙擺下緣伸入，對男孩的左胸測試著最舒服的力道，揉捏、按壓、輕輕拉起，直到茱萸微微紅腫脹大，連腰腹都紅了一大片他才善罷甘休。

 

而大狐狸又哪能輕易讓步，深吻搞得全圓佑差點喘不過氣，尤其是手同時隔著底褲淺淺搔刮他的莖身及囊袋，幾乎要站不住腳。

 

"等等…我、唔…我還沒…還沒考慮完"

 

兩人包抄圍攻的情況下，全圓佑能感受到情慾上升，男人們卻還是游刃有餘地逗弄他。

 

"哦…圓佑慢慢考慮"，停下親吻的尹淨漢得空回覆他，說著話又加大手勁撫摸，勾了勾全圓佑的最後屏障，"不過內褲濕了好大一塊呢？這樣不舒服吧"

 

兩人交換眼神，推搡間把軟了身子的全圓佑帶上King size大床，男孩的底褲被扯下，彈出勃發已久的莖體，崔勝哲撫上時特意緊握根部，柱身不停的顫抖，鈴口也滲出了圓潤水珠，他耐不住快感輕輕扭動著身軀，急於掙開男人的手尋找發洩慾望的缺口。

 

貓尾巴連接的球狀物快速進出在柔軟緊緻的穴肉之中，前面慾望無法紓解，後方又只是隔靴搔癢的安慰，他想撐起自己的身體卻失敗而撲倒在崔勝哲懷中，沒什麼肉的小巧臀部順勢抬起，更方便拿著貓尾巴玩具欺負他的尹淨漢動作，但他也沒有力氣再去反擊哥哥們惡劣的玩笑。

 

"哥、唔…好難受…勝哲哥…淨漢哥"

 

男孩總是喜歡裝得高冷又酷炫，只有在他們面前才會不自覺的像個孩子撒嬌。

 

"那圓佑想要哥哥們怎麼做？"

 

"唔…後面…不夠，前面也很難受…"

 

"那…圓佑是喜歡我的？還是勝哲的？"

 

全圓佑沒有回答，低下頭靠著崔勝哲。

 

男孩在他手中的性器蔫蔫地消下，埋在懷中的腦袋也沒了動靜，他捧起全圓佑的臉，男孩眼眶裡瞳孔晃動，囁囁嚅嚅地說，"我不知道…我喜歡勝哲哥，也喜歡淨漢哥…可是…可是…怎麼樣才能公平…我…"

 

男人拉出全圓佑身體裡的情趣用品，來到崔勝哲旁邊雙手輕輕地環住男孩，唇貼著全圓佑汗濕的額髮，"是哥不對，不該問你這種問題，我知道三個人的關係很困難，可是如果圓佑願意的話，我們…一定會努力經營的"

 

崔勝哲一把抱住兩人，"是我們先對不起你，把你拉進這種複雜的關係"

 

兩人不約而同帶著愧疚的神情，全圓佑見狀吻上情緒低落的尹淨漢，轉頭再親吻崔勝哲，他也不捨看兩人如此難過。

 

/

 

哥哥們在床上總是用最幼稚的方式決定先後順序，猜拳猜了半天還兩戰三勝，全圓佑想了想從床上往浴室緩緩移動，決定完成剛剛沒換好的衣服，因為不久前把所有東西拆了，他只好再度包上被單。

 

不過全圓佑走沒兩步就被拉了回來，跌坐在尹淨漢懷中，"今天又是勝哲輸啦，所以圓佑先跟我做"

 

"那圓佑幫我摸摸，嗯？"

 

他能說不嗎？反正心結解開後他也沒什麼好怕的。

 

尹淨漢就著潤滑液在他臀部又揉又捏，偶爾戳戳一縮一縮的皺摺，濕黏的液體流至腿間，草莓味溢滿房間，手擼著崔勝哲碩大的同時還邊懷疑尹淨漢是不是把整罐潤滑液倒在他屁股上了。

 

男孩什麼情況都能神遊也不是第一次了，他眼神空洞，手機械性的上下移動。

 

他常常在做愛時發呆怎麼辦呢？  
還真不怪兩人喜歡突襲，因為能快速讓全圓佑精神集中的就是突如其來的行動。

 

"嗚唔…"

 

兩人一拍一合開始動作，尹淨漢倏地將碩大插入到最深處，抽插間不停尋找全圓佑敏感的那一點，崔勝哲則勾著男孩的後頸攝取他的唾液及空氣，一手抵住釋放慾望的那處，"又發呆啊？那不准先射了，射太多也不好，等淨漢尼一起"

 

體力不好的人也是能持久的，尹淨漢證明了這點，男人在他身後的進出，還有崔勝哲對著他胸前又啃又咬，迅速累積的快感讓整個身體忍不住顫抖起來。

 

"哥…嗚唔、嗚…難受…"

 

尹淨漢的眼神暗示男人差不多可以放開手，隔著乳膠薄膜感受尹淨漢衝擊他嫩肉的熱流，男孩晃動身子射出的白濁盡數留在崔勝哲的小腹上。

 

他們的中場休息慣例是簡單的清潔處理跟不帶重複的纏綿愛語。

 

親吻、擁抱、表白，短暫的休息過後繼續下一輪的性事。

 

/

 

全圓佑想起八年前的那趟旅程，緊挨著他睡覺的哥哥們成了即將邁入不惑的大叔，午夜夢迴之時又想起他曾問過自己的問題。

 

三人行困難嗎？答案是肯定的。

 

即使如此，我們走到了現在，他慶幸自己超越哥哥們兩人一起走過的歲月，未來還能持續多久他也沒個底，但他仍舊是那個喜歡和哥哥們撒嬌的全圓佑，崔勝哲和尹淨漢也仍舊是八年前愛著彼此和他的那兩人。

 

/

查了三人行資料但東西實在不多，三人行在現實世界的話我個人雖然不能接受，但不歧視，寫的話因為是虛假的，倒是沒什麼關係😂 查到的東西大部分都是說很難維持情感上的三人行，只有有性無愛的比較容易能成，這種情況下也只能短期，而且要由一對彼此有穩定感情基礎的couple和一位外人為佳(我為什麼科普這個？？？？？) 然後這次為了寫車我又逛情趣用品的網站了😂


End file.
